Clamps come in a variety of different types and styles. For example, a face clamp typically includes two clamp pads with planar clamping faces that abut opposite sides of a workpiece to be clamped. A pocket hole clamp typically includes clamp pad opposite a cylindrical projection. The cylindrical projection is insertable into a pocket hole in a workpiece, and the clamp pad engages an opposite side of the workpiece. Generally, multiple different clamps are needed to suit different applications.